


Spin the Bottle

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Spin the Bottle, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean's been dragged to hang out with his friends for the first time since him and Lisa broke up. He's not looking forward to it, but when he gets there, he meets Cas, a new guy in town.And then they decide to play spin the bottle.Bad summary is bad summery, but basically they're all teenagers hanging out, and playing spin the bottle for the 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge.





	Spin the Bottle

‘Dean it’ll be fine,’ Charlie says. She takes Dean’s arm and marches him in the front door. ‘It’s just a group of friends hanging out. What is there to be scared of?’ Dean has a list. 1. His ex-girlfriend is going to be there. 2. His ex-girlfriend is going to be there. 3. His ex-girlfriend is going to be there WITH the guy she broke up with him for.

The thing was, they were all still friends. Had been friends for years. Him and Lisa had known what could happen if they started dating, had known that their friends weren’t going to side with either of them if they broke up.

They’d agreed that if it came to them breaking up, they’d just have to suck it up and move on. Get over it. Tough it out.

Dean always thought it would be his fault if they broke up. Not because Lisa had found someone just like him except he drove a motorcycle instead of a car and smoked.

‘Lisa will be there,’ Dean says now. Charlie rolls her eyes. It’s been his excuse every time they’ve all wanted to hang out for the past month, and she’s finally had enough.

She’d showed up at his door half an hour ago demanding that him and his brother Sam come over to Benny’s house with her. All the rest of them were going to be there. Plus, there was a new guy at school, and they’d invited him over. Meg was interested and the others had promised to sound him out for her. Sam and Dean had to be part of that decision-making process.

Dean was planning on saying he didn’t like the guy on principal. Him and Meg had never really got on, and it was only because their friends seemed to like both of them that they even tolerated each other.

‘True. But so will Sam, and Benny, and Meg. Me. You. Ash. Jo. Kevin. Please Dean? It’s been ages since we’ve all hung out together. We miss you.’ Dean’s never been able to say no to Charlie, so he follows her inside Benny’s house. They make their way down to the basement, where the rest of his friends are sitting on the floor. They cheer when they see him, and Dean raises a hand in greeting.

As soon as he steps off the bottom stair he heads straight over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. He’s spotted Lisa sitting in the middle of the floor. It’ll be the first time they’ve spent any proper time together since the break-up, since she’s chosen to spend lunch with her new boyfriend.

The thing is, Dean’s not really bothered about the break up. It’s just a little weird not having Lisa around. They’ve been together for over a year. Dean thought maybe he’d be one of those people – you know the ones who met their soul mate in high school. Grew up, got married, had kids in the same town.

Him and Lisa never felt like soul mates, but it did feel safe and like the kind of life he should be living. Captain of the football team, dating the head cheerleader.

It was almost kind of perfect.

‘Hello,’ comes a voice from behind him, making Dean jump. He whirls around to find someone he’s only sort of seen around school before standing next to him. The guy is still wearing his coat, and looks very uncomfortable. ‘You must be Dean. I’m Castiel.’ Dean shakes the proffered hand, gaze sweeping over the guy.

Tall, dark hair, blue eye, nice body. Yeah, he can see why Meg likes this guy. ‘Everyone seems very excited to have you here tonight. They’ve talked about nothing else,’ Castiel says.

‘Really? Everyone? Including Meg?’ Dean asks. Castiel smiles, a crooked thing that makes something like a butterfly take flight in Dean’s stomach.

Him and Meg really need to stop falling for the same guys. Dean wishes he could say this is the first time it’s happened.

‘Meg does seem to ignore it whenever the conversation turns to you. Is she your ex-girlfriend? It would explain the way she looks whenever someone mentions you.’ Dean chokes on his sip of beer at that.

The idea of him and Meg dating.

Gross.

‘Nah, Meg’s not the ex,’ Dean says. Then, because he feels sorry for the guy, clearly wondering why he’s been invited to this gathering of a close-knit group of friends, ‘my ex is Lisa. The one in the middle, see?’ Dean doesn’t really fancy pointing at her. But Cas is looking at Lisa, and nodding.

‘She’s very pretty,’ Cas says. And, shit, Dean’s going to need to stop drinking even though he’s only had a mouthful of beer, because the words ‘so are you’ almost very nearly slipped out then.

Dean was planning on getting a little tipsy tonight, to get him through the evening. Now, he’s going to have to grit his teeth, because he has to watch his words.

‘So, Cas, how’re you finding this place so far? You’ve only been here, what, a month?’ Dean asks. Cas nods again.

‘Yes. My parents split up and my Dad moved me and my siblings here.’

‘Oh, man, I’m sorry. Break up’s can be hard.’ Dean’s seen enough of his friend’s parent’s divorce to know that. Even though his parents are still happily married.

Cas shrugs. ‘A little. But mother and father were always so mis-matched I’m surprised they lasted as long as they did.’ Dean learns that the Novak children all have theories on why their parents stayed together; Gabe, Cas’s older brother thinks their mother got pregnant after what was supposed to be a one night stand, but they both wanted to do the right thing, and then just stayed together because they kept having more children. Anna, Cas’s younger sister thinks Becky stayed with Chuck for the money and power his family had. Nick, the eldest of them all (and who Cas has rarely seen since he’d already moved out by the time Cas was born) thinks their mother was working some kind of witchcraft to keep their Dad with her.

And Cas reckons that his Dad was just too laid back, and busy focused on writing his novel to actually pay attention to the rest of his life. He just went with it, and one day looked up and found himself with four children, and a wife who was a little bit crazy and obsessive.

‘That sounds like a whole lot of childhood issues to be honest, Cas,’ Dean says. Cas chuckles.

‘My mother is a little out there and my father is little distant. But we were well looked after, and cared for and I don’t have any complaints. When they finally decided to split up for good, Dad decided he needed somewhere quieter to really focus on his new novel, and that’s how we ended up here.’

‘And your mother? She didn’t mind him taking three of her children across stateliness?’ Dean asks.

‘She decided that she needed some time to go find herself. She’s travelling at the moment, and since me, Anna and Gabe are still in school, it’s not like we could go with her. But she sends us postcards and we’re going to visit her this summer.’

Dean doesn’t even really notice when Lisa comes up to the fridge to get a beer. He smiles at her, and moves out the way so she can bend down to take one out. He’s too busy laughing at Cas describing his mother’s cooking skills.

 

‘See, told you it would work,’ Charlie hisses at Sam, Benny, Jo and Meg. ‘I knew him and Cas would get on. Didn’t I tell you?’ She does a little squeal.

‘I still think this is unfair. I saw him first,’ Meg says.

‘Well tough. You haven’t just broken up with someone,’ Charlie says. ‘Right, that’s all the others invited. They should be here in about ten minutes. I hope you bought enough snacks to feed everyone, Benny.’ Charlie shoves her phone into her back pocket.

‘You know, I still don’t think making Cas Dean’s rebound is a good idea,’ Sam says. Meg smirks and points at him.

‘See, this is what I’m saying. Dean’s going to break the little guy’s heart. Who would want such a cruel thing to happen to such a cute guy?’ Meg says.

Charlie rolls her eyes.

‘You guys all know full well that the only thing Lisa broke when she dumped Dean was his pride. Cas is not a rebound. He’s a good fit for Dean.’ She looks at them all. ‘And I have no doubt in my mind that if this whole thing goes crashing to the ground Meg will be there to wipe up Cas’s tears.’

 

The plan is simple. Charlie’s invited a few more people over – Dorothy, Glinda, Jess who’s a girl from Sam’s year, Andrea, and a few others. When everyone’s arrived, she pulls out the plan for the evening; a weighted empty wine bottle.

‘Okay everyone, I think it’s time for party games!’ A cheer goes up from the group. ‘Who’s ready for spin the bottle?’ There’s a sudden rushing as people clamber onto the floor.

‘Dean, what’s spin the bottle?’ Cas asks. They’re still over by the mini fridge where so far Dean’s spent the whole evening.

‘Dude. You’ve never played spin the bottle before?’ Cas shrugs.  

‘I went to a religious school back in my home town. They had very strict rules, and the people who went there weren’t the party throwing types.’

‘You religious?’ Dean asks. Maybe he’s read this all wrong. He knows Meg is after the guy, but he’s pretty sure Cas is into him. And Dean’s not going to do anything to discourage him.

But if Cas is religious – he might have some views that don’t match with Dean’s. He also might not, but going somewhere with ‘very strict rules’ implies that his parents aren’t just the carefree adults he’s made them out to be.

‘Not really. The school was the closest one to us, and it had some pretty great teachers. Mother liked the report she read about the grades, and since me and Gabriel are named after angels, she felt like it was meant to be.’ Cas is peering at the circle made up of Dean’s friends curiously. ‘Is it a fun game?’

‘Oh, Cas,’ Dean says, a smile taking over his face. ‘You have no idea.’ He takes his hand, and pulls him into a gap in the circle.

 

Charlie explains the rules. There’s a lot of cat calling when Dean tells everyone that Cas has never played before. Dean’s too busy sneaking glances at Cas’s face to notice there are two wine bottles – one weighted so it won’t get very far at all, and one perfectly normal one.

There are a few exceptions to this game of spin the bottle; Dean and Sam can’t kiss each other, or Jo, or Ash because they’ve grown up together and Jo’s like a little sister to them. If it lands on Sam or Jess they can only be kissed on the cheek because they’re younger than everyone there (although Sam is personally hoping his spin will land on Jess and they’ll get to kiss). And at the last second someone throws the rule in that exes can’t kiss each other. Dean knows it’s only him and Lisa that applies to, since everyone else has managed to date outside their group of friends, but he’s grateful.

‘Let’s play!’ Charlie says. There’s a lot of cheering, and then the game starts.

 

Benny goes first as it’s his house. The bottle lands on Dean, and everyone cheers as they lean across the circle. It’s more of a peck on the corner of the mouth, but they’ve all played this game enough times to know Dean and Benny aren’t going to do more than that each other.

Dean spins the bottle, feeling a kind of giddiness. He’s crushed when it lands on Jo. There’s no kissing between them so Jo takes the bottle and spins it till it lands on Charlie. There’s another cheer, although Dean notices that Dorothy has to look away when their lips make contact.

Well. That could be fun.

Charlie’s spin lands on Dorothy, and Dean was right, that is fun. The two girls spend two minutes kissing each other, their faces over the bottle in the middle of the circle, before Ash pushes Charlie’s leg.

‘We’d all like a turn,’ he says and the game is resumed. Dorothy gets Sam, who she kisses on the cheek, and then Sam’s spins lands on Jess (Charlie swapped the bottle. She’s not stupid. She knows when a Winchester is crushing hard.)

There’s a lot of cheering and Sam and Jess are both blushing.

‘Aw, man, I don’t want to see my little brother macking on some poor girl. Why don’t you two go play in the garden or something,’ Dean says. He’s acting like a jerk, but he knows Sam wouldn’t want his first kiss to be in front of a bunch of their friends.

Sam takes Jess’s hand and leads her outside. Dean is tempted to shout something after them like ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,’ but he can just imagine what his friends would say after that and he’s trying to make a good impression on somebody here.

Speaking of…

Cas’s face is lit up as he watches the game progress. He jerks a little when the bottle lands on him after Meg has spun it, and then his eyes go a bit wide. Meg crawls on her hands and knees across the floor towards him, a smug smile on her face. Charlie is glowering at her, but Meg takes no notice.

‘Well, Clarence. I guess this is my lucky day,’ Meg says. She practically jumps on Cas, hands cupping his face, hair covering them both.

Dean was expecting it, but he’s still a little surprised at how forceful the spurt of jealousy inside him is.

‘Okay, break it up, this is a PG show. Meg, put the boy down,’ Charlie says. She gets up, lifting Meg’s arms away from Cas, and forcing her back into her seat. Meg pouts.

‘But I was having fun.’

‘Well, like Ash said, we all need a go. Cas. Your turn!’ Charlie’s practically skipping on the spot, and the feelers in Dean’s brain start pinging.

Charlie is way too happy about watching a guy she barley knows playing spin the bottle for the first time. Sure, Charlie’s always a little happy and overexcited, but this seems over the top even for her.

The connections are just starting to light up in Dean’s brain, when the bottle turns ever so slowly towards him. He swears he sees someone’s foot dart out to nudge it ever so slightly at the last second, but no one else says anything so Dean keeps quiet.

Cas has his face turned towards him.

‘Is this alright?’ Cas asks. Dean nods, and licks his lips, noting that Cas’s gaze darts down to follow the movement.

Hell, and he thought Charlie and Dorothy were giving everyone a show.

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s and Dean swears he actually feels himself fucking swooning. He reaches his hands to cup Cas’s face, pushing their lips a little harder together.

He’s dimly aware of his friends still being in the room, still watching him, but the only thing that does is remind him to keep it PG. He licks his way into Cas’s mouth, letting out a small whimper when Cas allows him inside.

‘Can we just continue to play?’ Someone asks from the circle. ‘Who wants to take Dean’s go?’

Dean registers that the game continues on. He also becomes aware that Cas is kneeling over him, and that he can’t be comfortable. His elbows are resting on Dean’s shoulders, and this should really be as enjoyable as it can be for both of them.

He breaks the kiss off, instantly regretting it.

‘Dean? Was that okay?’ Cas asks. Dean laughs.

‘Yeah, Cas, that was more than okay. I just think we should go somewhere more private,’ he says then blushes as he realises how that’s come out. ‘I mean somewhere you don’t have to be on your knees. Uh. Not like that, you can get on your knees if you really want. This is going terribly.’

‘I believe what Dean is trying to say is that you two should get the hell out of this room and leave us to play the game without watching you two suck face,’ Meg supplies helpfully. She’s detached herself from Ash’s face to say it. ‘Or you know. You could stay here if you wanted. It’s my turn again.’ Cas stands up, pulling Dean with him.

Dean grins down at Meg.

‘Come on, Cas,’ Dean says tugging on Cas’s hand. ‘We’ll find somewhere else.’

They walk back over to the stairs.

‘Don’t have sex on my parents’ bed, they’ll kill me,’ Benny shouts up at them. There’s laughter from the now pretty dodgy looking circle left on the basement floor, and Dean gives them all the finger.     

He’s never been happier that Lisa broke up with him.


End file.
